The Way She Feels
by MacTruckLiv
Summary: Olivia doesnt feel like she has a good life at all because of what happens to her at school, so when shes home, she turns to the razor, but she never realized how it was affecting her friends, until Elliot catches her in the act, and gets her to stop. listen to the song The Way She Feels by Between The Trees, while reading story.


I had to remove the lyrics of the song for this story, so while reading this story, listen to the song The Way She Feels by Between The Trees.

-She had a horrible day today, worse than all the other days before… the girls at school were taunting her, again, but, it was worse than the times before. She had told Amanda her feelings towards Elliot in confidence, Amanda smiled and said that she, Fin, and John already knew that, she smiled again and said that even their Criminal Justice Academy teacher, Mr. Cragen, could see that Olivia liked him.

Amanda didn't mean to say it, but she was speaking to Fin and John when Kim heard, and told Kathy, who was dating Elliot, they then went and told all of their little friends, and they messed with her, pushed her into the lockers, left notes in her locker, laughed at her, picked on her for her clothes, even threw food at her during lunch, her clothes were ruined, she ran home, after that, didn't want to stay at school any longer, she immediately ran to her dresser drawer in her room and went for the small box hidden away under her shorts. But, it was empty; she screamed, "Mom and dad have no right to do this to me!" tears of anger ran down her face as she went to the kitchen.

-She sat down on her bathroom floor with a knife and shut her eyes as she began dragging the knife across her skin 1 cut, 2 cuts, 3 cuts, 4, " I don't know what to do anymore…" 5 cuts, 6 cuts, 7 cuts, 8,

"I need to stop before it's too late…" 9 cuts, 10 cuts, 11 cuts, 12,

"I need to put the knife back…" 13 cuts, 14 cuts, 15 cuts, 16,

"I don't mean anything…" 17 cuts, 18 cuts, 19 cuts, 20,

"I don't need any more, not right now…" the blood beaded up and her skin puffed up as she cried.

-She sat alone on bathroom floor, she had so much pain and sorrow, but now, now it was relieved. She bit her lip and stood up as she turned on her music she sat down on her bed and forgot about the blood dripping down her wrist.

-The next day was bad, she didn't talk to anyone the entire day, she tried steering clear of Fin, John, Amanda, and Elliot, and she did, she hadn't spoken to them once, they thought she was just really busy trying to get her grades up. But, Kim and Kathy's little group of bitches messed with her again, but the more Olivia tried to ignore them, the worse it got, for Olivia of course. Olivia left class to go to the bathroom, Kathy was in there, she started messing with Olivia, pushed her into the wall screaming at her, Olivia had had enough, she went off on Kathy, began punching her, over and over and over again. Olivia left the bathroom with a bloody knuckle and a busted lip, Kathy left with a black eye, a busted lip, and a bloody nose. Olivia didn't get caught though, because Kathy never told, she was now to afraid to tell on Olivia, even to afraid to mess with her again. But once again Olivia went home she grabbed a knife and went to her bathroom, sitting on the floor, she got to work. 1 cut, 2 cuts, 3 cuts, 4,

" I don't know what to do anymore…" 5 cuts, 6 cuts, 7 cuts, 8,

"I need to stop before it's too late…" 9 cuts, 10 cuts, 11 cuts, 12,

"I need to put the knife back…" 13 cuts, 14 cuts, 15 cuts, 16,

"I don't mean anything…" 17 cuts, 18 cuts, 19 cuts, 20,

"I don't need any more, not right now…" the blood beaded up and her skin puffed up again, as she cried again.

-Elliot had gone to Olivia's house to make sure she was okay, he found the door open, and went to her bedroom thinking the worse. He found her curled up on the floor crying, "Olivia… Olivia what have you done?" he asked scared for his best friend, he grabbed the knife and threw it in the sink wrapping his arms around her, he whispered into her ears, "Olivia, please stop doing this to yourself, because the deeper you cut, the more if hurts me, it's not going to help, it's only going to get worse, please stop cutting…" he begged her, a few tears falling down his cheek.

-she never realized what her cutting was doing to her friends, she didn't realize because it helped her, or so she thought, but it was just tearing her and her friends apart.

-She nodded and she stopped… 1 month later, she's hanging out with all of her friends again, Elliot broke up with Kathy and is now with Olivia, and they are as happy as could be, Olivia hasn't touched a knife or razor since. She opened her eyes to the world around her; she found relief though Elliot, Elliot was her razor. He made her feel relief throughout her days, he saved Olivia…


End file.
